real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariam frenia
Mariam frenia is a group Created by Perverin shadegamer and angel Jimenez in which the group dedicates on Supporting Peluchin entertainment, Publishing videos of members abusing animals and Attacking users of all Social media But all members of Mariam frenia identity were discovered due to an investigation made By two YouTubers name stracof Zero and pensador Libre when all members of Mariam frenia were discovered users Published The members Personal information and went pass the news leading to the arrest of Angel Jimenez and the majority of Mariam frenia members leaving the group history of Perverin shadegamer and the group: On January 3, 2020, Perverin shadegamer Former ex-leader of Mariam frenia Publish A video on his youtube channel explaining what happens in the group and why she left it, She explains that in 2018 She Make the decision to live with her grandma because of She suffers Problems and aggressions of her mother even if her grandma doesn't like her she didn't have a choice in February 10 She went to a new school but in her new school she wasn't Comfortable She keep Remembering of her past and have trauma's that she suffers during her childhood, She explains during her Childhood she was abused by her parents and she wanted to retaliate and do something that will affect her mother and all the people that hurt her during her childhood. Perverin decided to join a group of people who support peluchin entertainment and for the days she meets Angel Jimenez who helped her with Mariam frenia and after they meet Perverin started a plan with Angel Jimenez and Start attacking all social media as possible, she is also responsible for telling Angel Jimenez how to kill the cat, When Stracof zero and pensador libre started the investigation she invited all her friends who were fans of peluchin entertainment to join the group Mariam frenia in which all the members of the groups start attacking until Stracof and pensador discover all the members identity she explains that after All members of Mariam frenia were discover it went viral that went past to the television news Which leads to the arrest of angel Jimenez and the member's personal information published on the internet, users manage to contact her mother and her grandma, the next morning she almost started a school shooting when Many of the students in her class threat her to beat her up in which Perverin pointed her gun on her aggressors but she got scared when the emergency bell went off, she stays still in her class until the police and the children's board arrive, they call her grandma and in 15 minutes her grandma arrive crying and start screaming at Perverin in which perverin in respond punch her grandma but she realizes she was going to have serious problem for punching her grandma but she didn't care, they took her to live with her mother and her mother started abusing her again, Perverin escape from home to get a cat from the Veterinary and kill him while recording how she killed the cat she then published the video on youtube in which the users contact her mother, her mother then punch perverin that cause perverin to Scratch her face and cutting her toungue, arms and legs with a knife her mother inmidiatly took the knife away from perverin and took her to the mental hospital of pagas for one month, the doctors had her tied up because perverin was going insane and giving her pills everyday, She left the mental hospital of pagas and took her to a women in which she give perverin therapy that help her a lot. continuation of the group: Perverin shadegamer confirm Mariam frenia is still active with the new leader name Claudio Soto, Perverin left the group along with other members because she didn't want to become a bad person. 1 ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUuaPQo3PBs